villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tubal Cain
Tubal Cain, also known as Harvestman, is a recurring antagonist in Matt Hilton's Joe Hunter book series. He appears both in Dead Men's Dust and Dead Men's Harvest, making him Joe Hunter's arch-nemesis. He is depicted as a psychopathic serial killer who in his first appearance goes after the titular counterterrorist turned vigilante for hire's half-brother John Telfer after the latter steals his car and collection of knives, leading to conflict with Hunter. In Dead Men's Harvest, Cain and Sigmund Petoskey who also appeared in Dead Men's Dust are trying to get revenge on their old rival by taking his ex-sister-in-law Jennifer Telfer hostage in an attempt to lure him into a trap. History Little is known about Tubal's past prior to the series, although, it's well-known that he started murders three years before the series' events and that he had had public sex twice at some point, having been witnessed by police officers having sex with a prostitute in his car (however, he got away with the latter due to the fact that these police officers had enjoyed seeing the act). Tubal makes his first appearance in the series' first book Dead Men's Dust when he's driving along a road on a desert before parking after noticing Hunter's half-brother John Telfer by the road's side, having run out of fuel for his stolen vehicle. After an argument, Telfer pulls out a gun before stealing Tubal's car and driving off to a Las Vegas motel under a fake identity. Realizing Telfer had also taken his precious collection of knives, Tubal tracks him down in order to get revenge on him. Unfortunately, Hunter is looking for his brother as well which eventually leads to conflict between them once they meet. He's subsequently arrested after Joe defeats him. In Dead Men's Harvest, Tubal makes his escape from a maximum security prison, teaming up with another enemy of Joe's, Sigmund Petoskey to kill Hunter as a revenge for what he did to them. To accomplish this, the two abduct their rival's ex-sister-in-law Jennifer Telfer and take her as a hostage to a container ship used by human traffickers called Queen Sofia in order to lure him into a trap. This leads to a final confrontation between the two at the climax in which Tubal is shot in the head after Joe reveals the serial killer had actually killed his brother. Personality A psychopathic serial killer, Tubal is shown to be devoid of empathy and is highly intelligent, as shown by his ability to manipulate others, cover his tracks, perform carefully thought out plans, escape from maximum security prisons and track others down with relative ease. He's also shown to be rather sadistic when killing people and a misanthrope, as he was revealed to hate all humans equally. Skills *'Manipulation': Tubal Cain is a master of manipulation, often managing to manipulate/trick others with ease. A good example of this is when he convinced John Telfer into thinking that he had started to like him since they both of them could tell convincing lies, only to betray him afterward. *'Covering his tracks': Tubal managed to get with murders for three years due to him getting rid of evidence. He also managed to tell Telfer had tried to cover his tracks by replacing his car's license plate. *'Forgery': He can easily recognize whether or not someone has tried to forge something, as shown when he noticed that plates Telfer was carrying were forged while being extremely close to the real thing. He also used a fake ID to get out of UK, showing off good knowledge of how forgery works apart from using a fake FBI licence in order to kidnap John's ex-wife Jennifer. *'Tracking skills': Tubal masterfully tracked Telfer down to a Las Vegas motel so he could punish the man for what he did to him. Furthermore, he easily tracked John's former address. *'Strength': Tubal is shown to be strong enough to knock people almost senseless, a good showcase of which is him punching Jennifer almost unconscious. *'Mastery of disguises': Tubal managed to escape prison in Dead Men's Harvest by impersonating a guard. Category:Serial Killers Category:Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Horror Villains Category:Mature Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Forgers Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal